


Anciel & Kurtzberg Detective Society

by A_Human42



Series: Anciel & Kurtzberg Detective Society (Wells & Wong AU) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Caline Bustier is murdered, Gen, Murder, So yea, aka julerose, and detectives, but make it platonic, marcnath, there are exactly two gay characters in this book, this is thing now, wELLS AND WONG AU WELLS AND WONG AU WELLS AND WONG AU-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42
Summary: Wells & Wong Detective Societybut make it Marcnath
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant - Relationship
Series: Anciel & Kurtzberg Detective Society (Wells & Wong AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_ Murder is Bad Manners _

Being an account of The Case Of The Murder of Mme. Mendeleiev, an investigation by the Anciel and Kurtzberg Detective Society.

Written by Nathaniel Kurtzberg (Detective Society Secretary), age fourteen. 

Begun Tuesday, October 30, 1934.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspect list? Well yes but actually no.

Collège François DuPont

**STAFF**

Mme. Agard: Headmistress

M. D’Argencourt: History & Latin teacher

Mme. Bustier: Science teacher, also the victim

Mme. Decelles: Math teacher

M. Damocles: Reverend

M. Caracci, “Art Dad”: Music & Art teacher

Mme. Evans: English teacher

Mme. Mendeleiev: Gym teacher

Mme. Carrel: French teacher

Mme. Fletcher: Nurse

M. Heber: Handyman

Mme. Villeneuve: Housemistress

**STUDENTS**

Marc Anciel: 9th grader, president of the Detective Society

Nathaniel “Nath” Kurtzberg: 9th grader, secretary of the Detective Society

Adrien Agreste; Nino Lahiffe; Max Kanté; Marinette Dupain-Cheng; Lila Rossi: 9th graders

Alix Kubdel: 7th grader

The Trio (Alya Césaire; Mylène Haprèle; Sabrina Raincomprix): A trio of 7th graders

Lê Chiến Kim: 10th grader

Juleka Couffaine; Rose Lavillant; Aurore Boréale (Head Girl): Big Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, crying as i realize i'm gonna have to write this in 1st person: this is fine


End file.
